


Invisible

by poppetawoppet



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-18
Updated: 2009-09-18
Packaged: 2017-10-20 15:38:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/214310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppetawoppet/pseuds/poppetawoppet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in which Kris receives an armadillo that makes him invisible for a day</p>
            </blockquote>





	Invisible

"Remind me again why we are spending our day off sorting through mail?” Adam asked, tearing open another letter.

“Because it’s the only way we can be alone without people getting all…” Kris shrugged, “You know.”

Kris was right of course.

Adam sighed. They already spent all their free time together, but neither of them was ready yet to go public with their relationship. There were enough media problems anyway.

“Hey be careful,” Adam said as Kris opened a box.

“It’s been checked.”

Adam nodded. There had been a lot of problems with items being ensorcelled by fans as pranks. Anoop had been blue for about two days, Danny had had funny glasses for a week, Allison had had to miss an interview because of a sudden voice change, and worst of all, Scott, Adam shuddered, Scott had been a girl for two days, three hours and five minutes of hell. But security had gotten better, now checking everything that came their way. So the package Kris was opening had to be okay.

“Awww! It’s an armadillo!”

“Seriously?” Adam laughed. “Weird.”

“I’m naming him Adam and cuddling him every night,” Kris winked.

“Real subtle, Allen. You wish you could cuddle me every night.”

“Cuddle isn’t the term I’d use.”

Adam shook his head.“Stop being such a tease.”

It wasn’t fair. They had so little time together, so little time to be with each other, to know each other’s bodies. Adam sighed. When they did have time, the sex would be beyond amazing. For right now, he would take what he could.

“I feel funny,” Kris scrunched his face.

“Huh.” “Like funny I’m gonna puke?”

“No just funny. What should I name him then?”

Adam thought for a minute. “What about Amadeus?”

“Perfect.”

A tech poked his head in the room. “Hey Adam, have you seen Kris? We need him for a sec.”

“He’s right here.”

“Ha-ha funny. I’ll go ask Matt.”

Adam looked at Kris, who was frowning. “I think we might have a problem.”

*

“Okay, so you say Kris is right next to you,” Michael said, his head tilted.

“Okay, say something Kris.”

“Something.”

“Weird,” Megan said.

“This is freaky.”

“It’s a complex spell, actually. I mean if it is specific to let people in the room see the person, but not those who aren’t there, plus to get it by security. I’m impressed.”

“Anoop, you’re just jealous because the fans made you blue, and Kris invisible,” Adam retorted.

“True.”

Adam was having a hard time concentrating, because the first thing Kris had done after they had discovered he was invisible was plaster himself against Adam. Now with everyone else in the room, he settled for laying his hand on Adam’s butt, gently squeezing. Adam could not wait until tonight, because payback was a bitch, and he was the head bitch…

“Adam?”

“Sorry, Anoop, just thinking. What were you saying?”

“I was thinking, that—Matt NO!!”

Everyone turned as Matt picked up the armadillo.

“What? Oh my god this armadillo?”

“How many armadillos do you think we get in a day?” Adam asked.

“Jeez! I didn’t know! Anyway, it was probably a one time spell!”

“I don’t know about that,” Kris said. “How do you feel?”

“You know, now that you mention it, I feel kind of funny.”

*

Adam sat in the hospital, rolling his eyes as the doctors and magisters stood around and argued. Kris took advantage of their distraction by putting his arm across Adam’s shoulder’s and leaning into his chest. Adam was content to let him. Anoop and Matt sat across the room. Anoop had volunteered to be here, to be the one person who ‘saw’ Matt. Adam had no choice, although he wouldn’t be anywhere else. It ended up taking the whole day, the magisters finally deciding to study the armadillo and to wait it out. Most spells of this kind only lasted a day.

“I’m going to go give an invisible concert!” Matt yelled. “This is so sweet!!!”

“I’m going to bed,” Kris yawned.

“You are so boring Allen. YOU ARE INVISIBLE! Go streaking! Go do something!”

“Naw. You have fun.”

Adam gritted his teeth as they stood in the elevator. “Think you’ve been plenty naughty today.”

“Who me?”

“Don’t play innocent. I know better.”

“It was fun.”

Adam went into the bathroom, splashing water in his head. He found Kris splayed across the sheets. He smiled, lay down next to him, nuzzling his neck, his fists clenching as he heard Kris’s gentle snores.

“You tease me all fucking day and now you fall asleep. I hate you sometimes.”

He grinned, pulling Kris into him, closing his eyes and drifting off.

*

He woke up with Kris staring at him. It was early, as always, but his alarm hadn’t gone off yet.

“What are you doing? Come back and sleep.”

“Not tired.”

Adam raised his eyebrows. “Oh really?”

“No. I want… I-“

Kris leaned over, brushing his lips against Adam’s, his hand sweeping Adam’s hair back, caressing his cheek. Adam reached up, to pull him down, to get him closer, fond his hand pinned against the bed, Kris eyes bright, unfocused.

“No. It’s my turn to touch.”

Adam breathed as Kris leaned down, pausing as he looked at Adam, his eyes full of want. Adam sometimes wondered how he had caught the attention of such a beautiful man.

“Don’t give me that look Adam. You’re beautiful.”

Adam sighed as Kris put his hands on his chest, tracing lines of warmth with his fingers, the callouses stroking across ribs and freckles and flesh. Adam arched as Kris leaned in, gently nipping at the hollow of his throat, his fingers tracing his ribs, pressing gently between them, moving slowly down his spine. Then Kris’s mouth moved up, tasting every part of Adam he could get his mouth on, his hand molding against Adam’s skin, memorizing their shapes. Then Kris’s mouth found his neck again. Adam could feel the vibration as Kris began to hum, alternating between biting and kissing.

"Kris I—"

“ADAM!!! KRIS!!! GUESS WHAT!! I’M VISIBLE!!!!!!”

Kris groaned softly. “Ok Matt! We’ll be down for breakfast!” “GREAT!!!”

Adam leaned his head into Kris’s shoulders. “There’s never enough time.”

“Sorry for falling asleep last night.”

“Okay. I understand.”

“Still sucks.”

“Hey you think they kept Amadeus?”

“I don’t know, why?”

Adam grinned. “I don’t know, invisibility sounds like a great excuse to stay inside all day.”

“Like you need an excuse.”

“I do for what I have in mind.”

“Hmm maybe if I tweet that I liked the armadillo, whoever sent it will send another.”

“Sounds like a plan to me.”

When a brown monkey with the name Mozart stitched over its heart turned up the next week, Adam knew his luck had finally turned.


End file.
